


Okay, Kid

by mysticraven03, XxStarlieyXx



Series: Spoilers [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticraven03/pseuds/mysticraven03, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxStarlieyXx/pseuds/XxStarlieyXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and 11 end up in 14 year old Rory Williams' room. This is where it gets complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay, Kid

It’s not every day a big blue box appears in your bedroom. 

At 3:00 AM. 

With your best friend’s imaginary friend. 

Well it could be an everyday occurrence, but for Rory, that wouldn’t be the case for another decade or so.

Needless to say, he was surprised.

He always thought the Doctor was a story Amy made up, just another one of her crazy antics. Rory went along with it, but now he was getting worried. They were 12, surly Amy would’ve outgrown it by now. Unless it was real.

Which clearly it was. Rory didn’t get hallucinations, and frankly lacked a sense of imagination. 

So that’s why he was in complete terror when the box showed up, and a man with floppy hair and a bowtie walked out.

He flung his arms open. “Leadworth, 2012, told you I’d make it back in time,” the man, presumably the Doctor, said, walking around the room, absentmindedly picking up things and putting them back in the wrong places, which reminded Rory that he needed to clean his room.

A woman in her 20’s followed. Her hair was a bright ginger and her skirt barely covered her long, pale legs. She was incredibly hot, but what didn’t he find hot at this age. “Nice try, Doctor,” she said, “but you missed by a twelve years. Again.” 

“Shoot,” The Doctor said, “but, how can you tell?”

“Rory,” The woman said, “look at him, he’s so young.” She turned to Rory who started to blush. “How old are you?” she asked.

“14,” Rory responded, “and keep it down, my parents are downstairs.”

“Classic Rory,” The Doctor agreed, if anything raising his volume.

“How do you know who I am?” Rory asked.

“Wow,” the woman said, sitting next to him on the bed, “can’t believe you don’t recognize me.” 

The Doctor seemed too have gone back inside the box to tinker with something.

“Sorry,” he said, half heartedly. Who was she?

“Do you want a hint?” she asked.

“It’s not that important,” Rory retorted, “I’ll be fine.”

“Please,” she begged, signalling something to the Doctor, “it’ll be fun.”

“Amelia,” the Doctor interjected, “messing with timestreams really isn’t.”

 

“Wait,” Rory said, “Did you say Amelia?” He turned to face her. “Are you really her from the future?” For some reason that made him feel worse. Popular and Gorgeous? There’s no way he could stand a chance with her. Of course he didn’t stand a chance now, either.

“Yeah,” The Doctor said, not fully understanding. There was a pause, when Rory was just about to respond, the Doctor exclaimed, “Oh, whoops,” he was visibly embarrassed, “I’ll just stay here.” He cowered away into the TARDIS.

“So, you found the Doctor?” Rory asked. Obviously she did, he was just really bad at small talk.

“Yeah,” Amy said, smiling. 

“And you’re travelling with him, in his big blue time travel box?” His voice almost hinted of jealousy.

“It’s called the TARDIS and it’s even bigger on the inside but, yeah, that’s the idea,” she said, “You come too, sometimes.”

“Really?” Rory asked, not really knowing what to do with that information. 

“You also die. A lot,” Amy said, having given up any hope to repair the time stream or whatever.

“And Mels? I mean, does she come?” he asked.

Amy chuckled, “Sometimes, I guess.”

“So what’s Leadworth like in 2012?” Rory asked, hoping to hear about cool new innovations.

“Still pretty dull,” Amy said, too Rory’s disappointment, “but you’ve only got another few years before uni.”

I’ll go to university, Rory thought, that’s nice. “So what do I study?”

“Medicine,” Amy said, “Two Doctors aboard the TARDIS and yet I have to save your sorry arses.”

Rory stifled a laugh, “What about Mels?” he noted how she seemed to be lying earlier

Amy’s eyes widened, “That’s a long story, and I think you may pass out.”

“Really,” Rory said, “You woke me up in the middle of the night.”

“Unintentionally,” Amy defended.

“Still, I’ve got ti-ime,” Rory said, his voice squeaking.

Amy laughed, “I forgot your voice did that,” She was clearly no better about teasing him in the future. “Sorry,” she apologized. Maybe she got slightly better.

“Seriously,” Rory said, “Just explain.”

“Okay, kid,” Amy said, “This is where it gets complicated,” she chuckled, as if she was referencing something that obviously hadn’t happened yet. “So in about three years I realize that you’ve had a huge crush on me.” 

Amy said it nonchalantly, but Rory went bright red. “ Really?” he was clearly panicked.

“If you think that’s the weird part,” Amy said, “I’ve got news for you.” Rory calmed down (internally, he was still a mess inside). “Anyways, a few years later we finally get together- thanks to Mels.”

Rory’s face was a mixture of great happiness and great confusion. “How I mean you’re so-” he paused, “you’re so hot.”

“I’m a model.”

“Really?” Rory asked. In the future he dated Amy, who, despite all rationality, was more perfect than he could have ever imagined.

“And a kissogram, journalist, pirate,” she trailed off, “lots of things.”

“Awesome,” Rory said, as he thought about his perfect future.

“And then, two years ago, or I guess ten years for you we get married,” Amy said, before Rory could react she continued, “Also the Doctor rebooted the universe, you were turned into a Roman and waited 2,000 years for me and now I have parents.”

“Wow,” Rory said, and that’s all he really could say. Well he could say something else, “Pinch me,” he said, overlooking the 2,000 years part.

“What?” Amy asked. “Why?”

“‘Cause this can’t be real!” Rory exclaimed, “I’m just a nobody from Leadworth and you- you’re so amazing. I don’t deserve-”

Amy cut him off by slapping him, he felt the pain. Definitely real. “You deserve this, and don’t you ever say you don’t” You could tell she meant every word. “Rory Arthur Williams,” He usually cringed when people said his full name, but from Amy, especially this one, he didn’t mind.

“Pond!” The Doctor corrected from the TARDIS. “It’s Rory Pond/”

“What?” Rory asked.

“The Doctor calls you Rory Pond after we get married,” Amy explained, she lowered her voice even further, “Just go along with it,” Rory nodded, still excited over the fact that he got to marry Amy.

“Can I help you finish the story?” The Doctor asked, excitedly.

“Fine,” Amy said, as the Doctor plopped himself in between Rory and Amy, “get used to it,” she murmured.

“Okay,” the Doctor said, clapping his hands together. “So then you and Amy scoodlypoop-”

“What’s scoodlypooping?” Rory asked. Amy whispered the definition in his ear and his eyes widened. He tried to act like he hadn’t fantasized about that many times before, but it was obvious.

The Doctor continued- ignoring the previous exchange, “and Amy gets pregnant, except you think it’s fake because she doesn’t show.”

“It’s because me on the TARDIS was actually an alien,” Amy explained. Rory understood about 0.5% of this, “And then the real me gave birth into this tube thing which took our baby.”

Rory nodded.

“But since Melody, Melody Pond, that’s her name, was conceived in the TARDIS.”

“You guys make me sick,” The Doctor said.

Amy dismissed it, “So apparently she’s like a Time Lord or something. Like the Doctor.”

“Human with Time Lord DNA,” The Doctor corrected, “One heart, but can regenerate into a new body.”

“Whatever,” Amy said, “Point is, she got taken away from us and time travelly thing happened and she regenerated into the Mels we know and love,” Rory’s jaw dropped.

“Mels is our daughter?” Rory inquired.

“Yep,” Amy confirmed, “Huge shocker, but that’s not it. She’s the most wanted criminal in all of space and time.”

“Great,” Rory muttered. He knew there was a downside to this seemingly perfect future.

“And my wife,” The Doctor added. Rory stared at him

“This is too confusing,” Rory declared.

Amy laughed, “It’ll make sense when you're older, now go to sleep,” Rory felt that there were so many questions he felt he needed to ask. 

“You won’t remember this in the morning,” The Doctor said.

“Can’t I write it down?” Rory asked, “Or record it?” He wanted to keep this forever. 

“You’ll think it’s a story,” The Doctor said. “But we’re all stories in the end,” he added.

“Seriously?” Amy asked. “You used that one.”

The Doctor’s eyebrows (or lackthereof) fell, “Well, see you in 12 years!”

“See you in 12 years!” Rory said, crawling back to sleep. He wouldn’t remember this in the morning, but he fell asleep with more hope than he’d ever had.


End file.
